A New Marauder at St Mungos
by books101
Summary: "Well, Harry?" Andromeda urged with a smile, "What's his name?" "James." Harry announced, and Minerva somehow knew that she wouldn't like what was coming next. "James Sirius Potter."- Minerva waits with the Weasley clan to meet their newest member.


_**A/N: Hello! This was just a random one-shot that was floating around in my brain. I honestly don't know where it came from, but I hope you like it just the same!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the Potter universe. That wonderful claim is all JK Rowling's. Thank you, to her, for letting me play with them for a short time.**

**Oh, and I also made up and guessed the ages of some of the Weasley grandchildren. So, they are estimates and approximations in many places. Just a warning.**

* * *

The woman stepped evenly out of the fireplace in the lobby of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, using her wand to briskly clean herself of remaining soot.

She looked around. The downstairs waiting area was conspicuously clear of redheads. They all must be upstairs, waiting. Well, she _was_ late. It wasn't her fault, however. She had a school to manage, and couldn't be running all over the country whenever a friend had a baby. Particularly any and all friends from this family. They seemed to reproduce every few days, these last few years...

She didn't bother getting in the line before the Welcome Witch to inquire as to where the family was—she had received a patronus, telling her where she might find them upon her arrival. So, she headed to the stairwell.

A couple flights of stairs later, the woman looked just as pristine as when she had started climbing. But still, before she pushed open the door to the private area of the ward (as this family didn't only demand the privacy, but needed the extra space the private location would provide), she lifted a hand to self-consciously check her bun.

It was perfectly in place.

She pushed the door open.

"Minerva!"

"Professor!"

"Professor McGonagall!"

"Minnie!"

She smiled at all the different ways that the various redheads and their family and friends greeted her. She loved how the same family felt so differently about how to address her. Speaking of which...

"Mr. Weasley." She said sternly. Even though every single redheaded man in the room looked sheepish at her tone (they had all been on the wrong end of her at school at some point, it seemed...) they all knew whom she had meant.

"Yes?" The one-eared man grinned widely at her, and she couldn't help but give him a small but genuine smile back. He was finally joking again. He had had such an enormous loss during the war. Perhaps he would never be entirely the same, but then again, that was no reason for her to allow him to get away with his nonsense.

She just looked at him over her spectacles. He smiled some more.

"Hello, Professor." He said, and it was given as a peace offering. She took it as such.

"Hello, everyone." She greeted the room at large, knowing to do otherwise and say hello to each individual person would take too long.

She looked around. It was a large waiting room, but since the only people missing were the couple of the hour and Molly Weasley, it was full to bursting.

Scattered around the room were all the redheaded Weasleys and their various spouses, closest friends and children. Little six year old, blue-haired Teddy was sitting on his grandmother's lap, though he was beginning to fidget as young children do when forced to sit still for too long. Andromeda Tonks waved at Minerva from her seat, but didn't stop her conversation with Charlie Weasley, who was as freckled and sunburned as the last time she'd seen him, but with more burns on his arms from his dangerous charges. He was gesturing widely with his arms, telling some sort of story.

A little blonde-haired girl a couple of years younger than Teddy was flitting around the room in her favorite pink tutu, her hair flying around her head in tangled curls, jabbering excitedly in a mixture of English and French. Her beautiful mother floated after her, talking soothingly to her in French, trying to get her to stay still. She looked perfectly put together, hair in place and robes pristine, holding her infant son as she drifted after her oldest daughter.

"_Bonjour_; hello, Headmistress." She said with an ethereal, soft smile as she passed Minerva. Fleur Weasley was one of the only ones in her family to call Minerva by her newer title. She didn't mind either way—the rest had all been taught by her at Hogwarts for all of their educations, and it made sense they would still see her as the stern Transfiguration Professor.

It also wasn't incorrect to call the Headmistress by _Professor_.

"Hello, Fleur. And how are you and little Tori?" For the four year old Victoire had announced last time Minerva had visited that she simply couldn't go by her full name.

So it had been shortened. At least for now.

Fleur gave an airy and light laugh. "We are _fantastique_, zank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Wonderful. Thank you."

"Excuse me." Fleur said politely as her daughter moved away and she followed, sending Minerva a kind smile as she went. Minerva stood aside to watch her pass, and then moved farther into the room.

Fleur's husband, just as scarred as ever, was standing in a far corner, holding their three year old daughter while talking to his youngest brother. The little girl looked tired as she rested her strawberry blonde head wearily against her father's shoulder, her thumb firmly encased in her round mouth.

Ronald Weasley was looking anxious, glancing often—every minute or so— towards the room where his sister was encased with her husband and mother. He quickly pulled his attention back to his brother as Bill said something with a teasing, silly grin on his face, which completely erased the effect the scars had on his appearance.

Percy Weasley was standing not too far from where Minerva was, and he looked like he was lecturing on some topic to Hermione Weasley, who was holding one of Percy's infant daughters. She exchanged a teasing eye roll with Audrey Weasley, Percy's wife, behind the man's back. Audrey was holding her other twin daughter, as she talked to Angelina Weasley.

"So you're back to playing part-time, then?" Audrey was asking Angelina with interest. Minerva listened in—Angelina had been a Quidditch Chaser on the Gryffindor team back at school, so it was of particular interest to the Professor if the Weasley wife was going back to her spot on the Holyhead Harpies team after taking maternity leave, and then time off to be with her children.

"Well, yes, though it's not completely official yet. It's just that Freddie is already three, and Roxy just had her first birthday, so... I guess I'm not as anxious about leaving them, and I need a career. It's just who I am. And I have no shortage of babysitters."

The sisters in law exchanged glances and giggled together. It was true: even without all the siblings and wives and families to help, Molly Weasley would probably kidnap her grandchildren at times if their parents didn't bring them by for regular enough visits.

"Good for you." Audrey told Angelina, and Minerva agreed. "I know that flying is very important for you."

"It is." Angelina sighed. "And George is getting so much help these days for day-to-day stuff at the store, that he was saying he wouldn't mind giving the stay at home dad thing a try."

"George? Being responsible for both of them all day with no _real_ adult supervision?" Audrey asked.

They both burst into laughter again.

Angelina was holding her one year old daughter, and restraining her three year old son automatically—instinctively— by his shoulder as she talked to her sister in law with a wide smile on her face.

Minerva shuddered as she took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs littered around. His name was Fred Weasley: an excellent tribute to his late uncle. He was an adorable child with wild red hair, a darker complexion than his father (but not quite as dark as his mother's), bright, inquisitive eyes, and a bubbly personality.

Her problem, however, was how very much he took after his father in terms of his temperament and behavior. Sure, it was wonderful to see such a happy, charming little boy. She had just never been turned into a bird by a toddler until his second birthday party.

It was something that she never wished to repeat. She had thought—hoped—that she was done after Fred and George Weasley suddenly left Hogwarts halfway through their NEWT year. Maybe she'd retire in a few years, before Freddie Weasley turned eleven...

"Tori! Tori! Wait for me!" That was little Teddy, who had changed his appearance again, this time to red, messy hair. She assumed it was in honor of the Weasley clan. And when he raced by her in pursuit of his fey-like best friend, she saw that his eyes were emerald green.

In honor of Harry.

"'Lo, Auntie Minerva!" He shouted as he zoomed past, and she could only laugh at his imp-like expression as he went. It was too cute. He sometimes looked so like Remus, or Nymphadora, that it hurt.

"Slow down, Teddy." Andromeda advised with a firm tone from across the room, and the boy obeyed by a fraction, shooting his grandmother a sheepish expression as he went.

"Oops! Sorry, Grandad." He apologized, as Arthur had to stop suddenly to avoid the little boy, who had almost caught Victoire, who was giggling madly behind her mother's legs, now.

"That's quite alright, Teddy." Arthur watched him fondly as he finally caught up to Fleur and Victoire and stopped short, tugging on Fleur's robes until she bent down so he could whisper in her ear. Teddy was a good bit older than most of the youngest generation of Weasleys, but he still was only six.

Arthur continued on to greet Minerva. He was still grinning widely from Teddy's greeting. Though Teddy wasn't related by blood, every one of the Weasleys smiled like that when he called them by a relative name, such as 'Grandmum' or 'Auntie' or the like.

"Minerva! We're so glad that you could get away from the school on such short notice. She's still over a week early."

"Of course, Arthur. There was nothing too pressing. Congratulations on another one." She smiled at him as his eyes twinkled happily at that. "Have you had any updates?"

He took the seat next to her. "No, well, not recently. I think it should be over soon, though, from what Molly told me last. She's been the most nervous about this one."

"Well, it is her only daughter's first child."

"Yes, yes. I understand, but it hasn't made her nerves much easier to handle..."

Minerva laughed with him. Arthur Weasley loved his wife more than anything else. It was completely obvious that her nerves were just part of what he loved.

Just then, the door to the hallway leading to the private delivery room burst open, and Molly Weasley appeared in all her red haired, freckled glory, looking exhausted but ecstatic.

"It's a boy!" She announced to the room at large, smiling around at her family who were all focused on her at this point (except the younger children). At her news, they burst into cheers.

"A name?" Someone called out.

"They haven't said yet. Harry will be out soon, though. They're going to let people in slowly to say hello. The Healer just stepped out through the other entrance, but she said no more than four of us at a time."

It was understandable... the group was a loving, wonderful one, but could be very overwhelming.

"Me first?" A little voice asked, and the room quieted again. "I mean... Ginny said..." He trailed off, looking uncertain. His hair morphed to gray, his color of anxiety, as he swung his little legs back and forth off the edge of the chair he was perched on, right next to where Fleur was now sitting with Victoire and Louis.

"Of course!" Hermione handed Percy his daughter, and knelt in front of Teddy. "Remember what Harry and Ginny told you, Teddy? The baby isn't replacing you. You're always going to be part of their family, and you get to be a big brother, now, to either your little brother or sister."

"Oh. Okay." Teddy said in that simple way of accepting that young children have. He let Hermione pull him into a hug, and conversation started up again in the hospital waiting room.

Molly came over to sit with her husband, and greeted Minerva, swiping her tangled hair back into a bun.

"How was she?" Minerva asked once Molly had gotten situated in her own chair.

"Better, now. My Ginny has always had a temper, but Harry took it amazingly well. He calms her better than anything I've ever seen affect her. Of course, before he took her wand she got a couple of wonderful hexes in, claiming that he was never going to get the chance to touch her again. The Healer and I put him to rights, though. Not to worry."

Arthur and Minerva enjoyed getting a good laugh out of that. "Oh, poor Harry." Minerva sighed. "He does seem to understand her perfectly, though."

"Yes, he does." Arthur agreed with a slightly wistful sigh. Molly clucked at him.

"Don't mind my Arthur." She told the Professor, "He still hasn't completely accepted that his little girl isn't only his anymore."

"Well, my little girl is a mum herself, now." Arthur sighed. "I think I have to accept it."

"Oh, my poor dear husband." Molly mock sighed to him, running a comforting hand over his shoulder. She exchanged a fond glance with Minerva.

After a few more moments of conversation everyone's attention was once more grabbed when the door opened yet again, only slightly less exuberantly and a little quieter this time.

"Harry!" Ron's shout quieted the room. "There you are!" The next thing the man knew, his family surrounded him on all sides, hugging him, pounding him on the back, yelling in his ear. Minerva could see him grinning, though, under the arms and heads surrounding him. She started to get concerned that someone was going to elbow him in the face and break his glasses.

She drifted over to Andromeda, whom she always felt a connection to at Weasley events. They had no relation to the family though marriage, or god-relations, or blood, even if they were loved as Weasleys.

"Hello." Minerva greeted her quietly. She'd always liked the woman, even before they'd been reacquainted as 'practically family' to the Weasleys, and as such, to each other.

"Hello, Minerva. Quite an excitement, hmm?"

"Yes, quite. How's Teddy taking it?"

"Well enough, I think, though as you saw earlier he still gets insecure. Harry and Ginny have been prepping him for months about this, and I think they've gotten through to him pretty well. He's been spending more time with them, too. They've stopped just short of spoiling him."

Minerva smiled at Andromeda. "I think all parents have to do that to some extent with their older ones, when they have younger children. It's a transition, to show them that they're still loved and valued the same as before. They love Teddy as their own, in any case."

"Yes, they do. I know Harry in particular worries about replacing Remus, but they both know that Teddy never knew Remus and Dora. And while a part of him will always love them, the part of him that is a growing little boy needs parental figures in his life."

"That's wonderful, that he has them. And this whole family."

Andromeda looked back at Minerva understandingly. Minerva didn't know how much the other woman knew about Harry's childhood; she herself didn't know much. But they both could guess, and knew that Harry hadn't been nearly as lucky as Teddy, growing up. Not until he had met the Weasleys. And that had been far too late for the poor boy, though he'd grown up admirably all the same.

"Harry makes sure of that." Andromeda said softly, with great thankfulness for the man in her voice, leaving Minerva with the impression that she understood enough.

Speaking of Harry, he had made his way through the throng to them, probably only escaping because he'd at least spoken to most everybody else. "Hello Andromeda, Minerva." She'd finally convinced him to call her by her first name a year ago. "I'm glad to see you both. Andromeda," he added, turning to her, "I'll be taking Teddy inside in a moment, if that's alright, with Ron and Hermione. Ginny will want to see them first."

"Yes, of course, Harry. Teddy asked earlier, to make sure that he'd be first."

"He will be—we promised, after all!"

The three exchanged smiles.

"Harry!" George Weasley popped up behind his brother in law for a moment. "Have you told these lovely ladies your new son's name?"

Minerva focused on him. He looked far, far too interested, and the mischievous look on his face was out of place in this setting. She felt like there should be fireworks behind him, or a portable swamp.

That wasn't a pleasant thought.

Then she realized that Harry hadn't answered yet. Looking at him was slightly worrying as well. He looked proud, and the grin on his face looked permanent, it was so wide. He also looked a little stunned, like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

But he was also looking sheepishly in Minerva's direction.

"Well, Harry?" Andromeda urged with a smile, "What's his name?"

"James." Harry announced, and even as Minerva thought what a fine tribute that was to Harry's father, she somehow knew that she wouldn't like what was coming next. "James Sirius Potter."

She froze. She tried to process that. And failed.

She looked up at Harry, who seemed to understand.

Andromeda was smiling with slightly teary eyes. "I think Sirius would like that, Harry." She told him. It was understood that she was speaking as a Black, Sirius's cousin whom he had been quite close to before his incarceration.

"Thanks, Andromeda." He smiled towards her, but didn't look away from Minerva for more than a moment.

"Professor?" He questioned, and she realized what she must look like for him to revert back to the formal address.

"Oh, sorry Harry." She shook her shock off. "I'm sure they would both be touched, Harry. They really would be."

"But?" He questioned with a teasing grin.

She laughed a little unsteadily. "But—I might be retiring before he can get to Hogwarts. Really, Harry, _two_ Marauders? Do you and Ginny have any idea what you're getting into?"

Harry just smiled widely again, and shocked her by leaning forward and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Thanks for everything, Minerva."

He turned around, leaving her standing frozen with one hand raised to her cheek. He'd never initiated any sort of contact, and she admitted that she'd liked it. She felt like Harry was an adored nephew of some sort. She was glad that he was fond of her as well.

"Come on, Teddy! Time to meet your brother. Want to be the first to hold Jamie?"

"Yes! Yes! Come on, Harry!"

Harry laughed, grabbing Teddy up in an embrace, and swinging him around to cling to Harry's back with his young arms and legs like a monkey.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry gestured through the door with his head. "After you two."

No one in the family protested the couple being the first to enter. While the whole family was close and loved one another equally, it wasn't contested that the two couples that were closest in age were also closest in relationship. Harry had been part of the Weasleys through Ronald before he'd ever met his future wife.

The three of them, Harry, Ron and Hermione, had been as close as could be during their time at Hogwarts. Minerva had witnessed their fights, their splits, their hard times, but also their triumphs and successes and their happy, relaxed days out by the lake.

She watched the three of them and Teddy head through the doorway to meet the newest Potter and member of the extended Weasley family. They had come so far. She was so proud of her lions, and the lives that they had fought so hard for.

But as she sunk back in her chair, her mind drifted back to the baby. And his name... _James Sirius Potter_.

The more troublesome half of the Marauders. The ones most likely to cause as much mayhem and chaos as possible.

It would even be better to name him James Remus_._ Remus had been a sensible, calm boy, even if he had been a Marauder. The next one could have Sirius as a middle name.

It would be much smarter to separate the names. Putting both together was courting disaster... well, what happened would be their own fault, then, wouldn't it?

If she was still at Hogwarts in eleven years (and she had to face it—she probably would be)... well, it would send her to an early grave, having to deal with the trouble for seven years.

She knew how much it meant to Harry... they were both father-figures torn from him long before their times. It was fitting, in a way.

But really. _What had they been thinking?_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Please- let me know what you think. :)_**

******_And for readers of my Dudley story- that will still be happening as soon as I can get it going. This isn't slowing down the process or anything, except for the fact that I couldn't concentrate on that while this was bugging me. So, I got it out of the way._**

* * *

**_These are the approximate ages of the Weasley grandkids, from what I can tell, and these are their parents. Just thought I'd add this._**

_**Oh, and I made up some ages, because I couldn't find anything that said what the real ones were, and this is **_**fan_fiction. If someone has a problem, then they shouldn't be reading here._**

**Andromeda, Harry & Ginny: Teddy Lupin- 6**

**Bill & Fleur: Victoire- 4; Dominique- 3; Louis- 1-ish**

**Charlie: None**

**Percy & Audrey: Lucy & Molly- infants**

**George & Angelina: Fred- 3; Roxanne- 1-ish**

**Ron & Hermione: None**

**Harry & Ginny: James- Newborn**

* * *

**_Again, thank you for reading!_**

**-Books101**


End file.
